


Stark Naked

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancing, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Alternate Occupations prompt:MCU, Tony Stark, he runs a strip club called (what else!) Stark NakedIn which a typical night at the club turns out to be anything but.





	Stark Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Tony liked to circulate around the club during performances. It gave him the chance to get a feel for what the crowd was into so he could make adjustments, either to the actual dancing or to which dancers needed more stage time. Plus he just liked being in the midst of the cloud of excitement and lust. Stark Naked was always packed to capacity on show nights.

“Get ready for Cupid’s arrow, ladies and gentleman!” Nat, dressed in a leather bodysuit, was the club’s emcee. “This archer _always_ hits his target.”

Clint came out dressed like Robin Hood, the green tights leaving very little to the imagination. He had circus experience, so in addition to the undulating dance moves he also did several trick shots with his bow and arrow. He was a great opener, setting a fun tone for the night.

“This trio of soldiers is ready to be all they can be and protect your borders from foreign invaders. Get ready to stand up and salute!”

Steve, Bucky, and Sam came on stage together, dressed in Army fatigues. Steve was the favorite, though all three had the men and women in the audience screaming and whistling. Tony had been trying to get Steve to do a solo number, but he was only really comfortable when he was part of a group. When he danced alone, he was stiff and awkward, but with the others he really let himself go. 

When Bucky slapped Steve on his barely covered star-spangled ass and Steve flushed, Tony took note. Looked like maybe the sexual tension that normally bubbled between them was finally coming to a head. Might be time to peel Sam off into a solo and have Bucky and Steve do a couple’s routine.

Thor needed no introduction, just the opening strains of AC/DC’s _Thunderstruck_. There were braids in his long blonde hair and his beard, and he had bright blue warpaint on his face. He was the only performer who drank on stage, a giant stein of beer that he partially poured over his own head midway through his performance. Tony didn’t care for the mess, which needed to be cleaned up before the next act came on, but the ladies loved him.

Thor’s G-string had to be custom made. He was a big guy.

“Winter is coming, ladies and gentlemen, but you won’t need to bundle up because this next act will heat you right to the core.”

Bucky’s solo act was pretty edgy for a strip club, more contemporary dance than an actual striptease, but the crowd ate it up. For such a solid, muscular guy, he was surprisingly limber. He put his body through a number of contortions, leaps, and turns, slowly removing every article of clothing until just the black G-string was left. He’d offered to go full Monty, but Stark Naked, despite the name, wasn’t that kind of club.

“He’s so beautiful,” one of the women in the audience said, dabbing at her eyes with a cocktail napkin. She wasn’t wrong.

The big finale of the night started with Peter, who came out dancing to 1970s pop songs. He brought a lot of energy to the stage, and helped pull the audience out of the sensual, melancholy place Bucky’s performance had taken them. One by one the others joined him, and it turned into a pop rock dance-off striptease that had the crowd on their feet and dollar bills raining down on the stage.

“Let’s show our appreciation for all of Stark Naked’s wonderful performers!” Nat shouted from the stage. The crowd roared their approval.

*o*o*o*

“Nice job, everyone,” Tony said once Stark Naked was closed for the night. He supplied his dancers with the beverages of their choice and plenty of bar food from the kitchen since they didn’t typically eat before a show.

Everyone was sprawled on chairs and in booths except for Steve and Bucky, who were slow-dancing on stage even though there was no music on. 

“When did that start?” Tony murmured to Nat.

“It’s been building up,” she replied. “Surprised it took them this long.”

“Remind me to talk to them about a new routine.”

“Not your secretary, Stark.”

Tony just rolled his eyes. They were all friends as well as colleagues, maybe even something resembling a family even though his business was essentially selling the sex appeal of the assembled performers. They all worked their asses off to make Stark Naked the top strip club in the city, and the only one that treated the dancers as business partners.

“Um, excuse me?”

Everyone turned to look at the young kid who’d come in the front door. Which was supposed to be locked. Club security had already gone home for the night, a handful of big dudes everyone called Tony’s Iron Men.

“We’re closed, kid,” Tony said. “And I’m pretty sure it’s past your bedtime.”

The kid stepped forward, undaunted, his hands shoved into the pockets of his red hoodie. There was no way he wasn’t still in high school, Tony would put money on it.

“Mr. Stark, sir. I’d like to audition.” He looked around the room. “Wow. And everyone’s here. That’s…wow.”

“Audition for what? The role of bus boy?” Clint asked.

“No, sir. I’m a dancer. I mean, I want to be one.”

Tony and Nat exchanged a look, and she mouthed jailbait at him.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Peter Parker. And I know I look young, but I’m nineteen. I’m just asking for a chance.”

“We already have a Peter,” Sam said.

“And I’m damn awesome.”

“Let him dance,” Thor said, most of the way through another stein of beer. “And we shall see if he’s worthy.”

Tony shook his head. “ID first.”

The kid’s ID checked out. Steve and Bucky pulled him onstage and the kid queued up a song on his phone. And then proceeded to blow them all away as he performed a stunningly sexy routine to Rihanna’s _Umbrella_.

Tony was impressed. Looked like the Stark Naked family was about to get a little bigger.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** The second I saw this prompt I knew I had to have it. How could I not? It was fun thinking up dance routines for these boys, and then throwing little Peter Parker in there at the end. ::grins:: Also, if you haven’t seen [Tom Holland dance to _Umbrella_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0nNTklOKRA), your life needs enriching immediately.


End file.
